fallenyanderefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 007: The Assassination
Cast *Mr. Matsudo (Assassination Target) *Mariko (Telekinesis Maid) *Master (Head of Assassination Maids) *Town Officials Summary On a rainy night Mr. Matsudo receives a stranger within his mansion. Apologizing for her intrusion she reveals her intention to end his life this night. With her discreet telekinesis ability his death will be quietly ruled a heart attack. His current activities have become troublesome enough for the Town's Officials to employ an assassination. Despite his imminent demise Mr. Matsudo faces his death rather calmly. Character Notes Mr. Matsudo Shows great control over his emotions and adapts to his environment logically. His involvement in leaking information to the outside world warranted his death. Mariko The maid assign for the assassination wielding the power of telekinesis. Her upbringing as an assassin has had no effect on her care for healthy habits. Town Officials The Town Officials are known to be monitoring the situation of the Town. Their range of influence have yet to be made known. Trivia The first episode by date to bring up supernatural aspects of the town through telekinesis. It's likely the information Mr. Matsudo's channel spread instigated the events of "Episode 012: Kidnapped By You". Script approach Oh, hello there. How are you tonight? Or perhaps today? I am not sure of the current time. I know that it is not exactly "correct" for me to be upon your property but I'll make this quick. My master wishes for me to apologize for any inconvenience. I have come to kill you. This may seem quite sudden but somebody does not want for you to live. Perhaps that is a little harsh for you to take in. That person has contacted my owner. I've been sent to dispose of your life. Perhaps that does not seem so sudden. I'm sure that you expected this to happen eventually given the work you've been doing lately, I ponder. Oh...no. I cannot tell you the name of the person who sent me. I must not expose the personal information of my master's clients. I have little desire to disobey my beloved master and their business. Yes. There. I do not wish to expose my master's personal information either. Where was I? Oh, yes. I was sent to kill you. I noticed that you've been glancing at the door. You cannot get past me. I assure you that there is no escape. Others have tried and failed before. I have not lost a single target. It is sad but it is the truth. Your life will end here today. It will not hurt. Do not fret for I will make your death quick. I have done this sort of thing many times before. Whilst I have not died personally, I'd like to believe that dying is just like falling asleep. Though perhaps I'm wrong. Maybe you'll experience great pain. I do not know, and I will not know until its my turn. I wish that I could ask you the answer and I wish that you could tell me it. Unfortunately that is not possible if you will already be dead. It is quite the dilemma, but yes, I will try to make it as painless as possible. I will kill you in one swift movement. Hmm? Oh, yes. I assure you that I am in fact a professional assassin. Do not doubt me based upon my appearance. I spent the first 12 years of my life training how to kill. I am certain that I know what I am doing. No. It is okay to ask. I know that I do not look like the type It is understandable that you would wonder such a thing. Do not worry for I'm not offended. You're not the first to ask me that very question. Now now. Is there anything you would like before I complete this most unfortunate task? Is there anything you would like at all? I can certainly bring it to you. Ah, a glass of water. Yes, of course. Do not worry. I shall be right back. And do not even think about attempting to escape. You may find that your arms and legs are not working as they were prior to my appearance. That is because of me. I am possible of maintaining that ability until I am 500 feet away from you. Your house is of splendid size, but I do not think a bathroom or kitchen is that far away. Now, I will be back briefly. walking away approaching Greetings, I have returned. How are you feeling? I see that you did indeed briefly attempt to escape. It appears that you did not trust me and what I said. I think you understand now that I was in fact telling the truth judging by how quickly you gave up. But I will clarify the fact that you cannot escape. I am no amateur So, here you go. Here is your glass of water. Please, take your time and enjoy it. Hydration is important and will maintain the human mind's functioning capabilities to its best effect The fact that I have come here to kill you does not eradicate the fact you must take care of your body. Who knows? I too could be killed at any given moment. Surely then, had you not hydrated yourself, would you be thinking, "I am quite thirsty". That is why maintaining a healthy body and brain is a high priority. I do not wish for your discomfort following whatever is about to transpire. There is no rush. I will wait patiently. We may converse if you would like. Me? Oh. I'm not a very interesting conversation topic I have few defining character traits I simply desire to bring happiness and ease of life to my dearest master. My master? They're a wonderful person. They're so kind and considerate. I would do anything for my master. I sure you may be assuming bad things about them considering they were the one who enlisted me to perform this deed. But please, abstain. My master is simply taking upon a job. The person who employed my master to enlist this task is the one responsible for your death. My master has done nothing wrong. However, if you wish to think wrongly of me for being the one to physically end your life, that is fine. I will not hold it against you. I would prefer to be the one whom your aggression is aimed towards. How about we discuss yourself? You are very calm for somebody coming to terms with their upcoming death. I have met few people as accepting as you. Thank you. You make what is about to happen far easier. How are you feeling about this entire situation? I will listen carefully and sympathetically to any concerns that you may have. I will like you to be as relaxed as possible once the inevitable happens soon enough. Oh. I see. It is understandable somebody in your position may not be having the very best day of their life. I apologize on my own and my master's behalf for inconveniencing you. The body you ask? Well, it shall be left. I am sure by now you know what weapon I wield. Surely you know it is not a physical weapon that will leave a flesh wound. It will simply look as if you've had a heart attack. I suppose people may not find that too surprising given the nature of the job you've taken up lately. It is surely the sort of thing that is a great test on the human heart and mind. I stand in the middle regarding your work. I do not have an opinion of it given it does not concern me. All that concerns me personally is my master. That is understandable, is it not? I see you have in fact finished your glass of water. Did you find it refreshing and to standard? Ah, excellent. I hope it does not concern you but I did add in a single sedative into your drink. It is nothing that will kill you but rather simply relax you once I do. I see already that your eyelids are beginning to droop. I hope it was not too strong. It is not in my job description to make you uncomfortable. I know that I stated earlier there was no way I could expose your true killer's identity. But I will say that your assassination comes because of the work that you have recently involved yourself in. You know, it is not in your best interest to engage in such illegal activity. I do think now is a little late to warn you. But if there is a next life perhaps you should keep my warning in mind. But oh well. These are the consequences you must face for doing such a thing. Your little channel will simply disappear. That is what my master's employer desires. I am sure that the moment I entered this room you were quite sure of that. It is simple, is it not? Afterall, what else would you be targeted for? You have made quite the name for yourself over the past two months amongst the officials I have spoken to. You simply know too much. I am not sure how you acquired the information that you did, but that is unnecessary. I do not need to know. All that matters is that you will not have the chance to spread it again. This town has been under observation for a long time due to its unique circumstances. Our officials do not appreciate you leaking information regarding our current situation to the outside world. Now, I think I have made everything that needs to be clear quite visible. I am sure that you have learned your lesson. How unfortunate that we must proceed with your death regardless. I apologize for there being simply no other option. I find little joy in killing senselessly. Ah, you appear to look quite tired now. I think the sedative I gave you was a little stronger than I initially thought. I apologize for drugging you without your consent and I could of potentially very much hurt you. I would usually not do something quite so reckless, but the pills caught my eye when I was pouring you some water and I thought it would benefit of us if your outlook was more relaxed but you seem perfectly composed to start with. What should we do now then, I suppose? I guess we should simply wait. I am sure you will fall to sleep soon enough. I shall end your life then. That sounds like the most peaceful plan, does it not? I am glad you seem to agree but your movements have become a little sloppy. So I am not entirely certain. I suppose it does not matter. It appears you will not discover what dying is like after all. You will simply pass away in your sleep. I wonder if that fact disturbs or soothes you? Are you afraid of death? I am not. Goodnight. I hope that you sleep well. Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__